


Every madness has its own logic

by ddavidson851



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Marauders Bashing (Harry Potter), Seer Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddavidson851/pseuds/ddavidson851
Summary: Regulus sees and hears what is not in the present. The gift of divination, but why does he see past events? At Hogwarts, the echoes of his gift are influenced by magic. Dumbledore's magic is felt most strongly there. This is who has so many regrets and fears that Reggie's head is bursting with images.But he clings to some. The ones that would bring death to Dumbledore before the old man could see.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Augustus Rookwood, Regulus Black & Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Voldemort, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/gifts).
  * A translation of [Every madness has its own logic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603194) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros). 



Regulus sees and hears what is not in the present. The gift of divination, but why does he see past events?   
At Hogwarts, the echoes of his gift are influenced by magic. Dumbledore's magic is felt most strongly there.   
This is who has so many regrets and fears that Reggie's head is bursting with images.  
But he clings to some. The ones that would bring death to Dumbledore before the old man could see.


	2. Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be trying to make this one long chapter so don't be alarmed if you see it's been updated. It's taking a bit of time to tidy to story up a bit so I thank you for your patience. If you want to help tidy it, please do let me know. The faster it's tidied, the fast I can post it.

The gift of divination, the gift of the prophet, the cursed sight. People call it a lot of different things. Except it's neither a gift nor a curse, both at the same time. Sounds and images of the past, present and future. Prophecies. True feelings of others. Unerring intuition.

Everyone shows up differently, but the burden is the same in the end. The mind can't stand the influx of information, the heart can't stand if it sees one thing and gets quite another. People with this gift rarely live long. Headache and migraines, insanity, despair, alcoholism, abuse of power. One of the reasons why such people die early is not rarely committing suicide.Human prophets are different from others. Words, movements, eyes. Their gift is rarely guessed by others. People are afraid of such a gift in their hearts. They think that life would be easier with him.  
Wiping the blood running from his nose, Regulus wants to laugh at this. Because it is no easier for him to live in this world. There were only echoes of the gift in the black family. Arcturus has migraines, and Bellatrix has been mad since she was a young woman. Now Reggie is approaching her condition. He wonders when he will start throwing Unforgivable in those he doesn't like. He sees and hears things that are not present. A gift of divination, but why does it see the past? At Hogwarts, the echoes of his gift are affected by magic. Dumbledore's magic is felt most strongly there. But by the fourth, Regulus had finally sorted out some of his dreams.  
There's the story that Dumbledore's father had died in Azkaban, and his mother had died in strange circumstances, with Albus's younger sister in the house, almost unknown to anyone until she was buried. The girl died because of Albus, Grindelwald, and the headmaster's brother. Regulus had never believed Dumbledore was perfect, and it had been a long time since he had spoken to his own brother or spoken of the gift to his parents. Reggie has newspaper clippings on the walls of his room, but he's not sure why. Voldemort's Affairs are something that a teenager wants to avoid, so as not to wallow in insanity. Maybe because of this search, maybe not, but in his fourth year, Regulus sees something strange. Paw prints, a full moon, and a dying Severus. Such paw prints young black had once seen at the black house. Sirius. Severus had been watching the Marauders and said he had a clue as to how to take revenge on the four of them. Reggie was sleeping in the help-out room with Barty when he connected the dots. Regulus dressed and left the room, not far from Dumbledore's' study. Unfortunately, the headmaster was already on his way there with Potter and Snape. Regulus wanted to hide around the corner, but instead comes out right in front of the Director.  
Albus's eyebrows rose slightly. "Regulus, my boy, what are you doing here at this hour of the night?"  
The boy tilted his head, his white eyes narrowed. "Severus needs to get home right away. Because of my mother. You won't be in the way, will you, Director?"  
You never know what happens to girls while family members are at Hogwarts. Albus was literally petrified. Severus glanced worriedly at the younger wizard.  
"What's wrong with mom?"..  
"Just a moment, Regulus, we need to discuss something with Severus..."  
"I'm not staying," barked Snape. "My mother is more important than your stupid lions, Professor!"  
"That's all right," Reggie said. "The discontent of cowards is a compliment to the brave."  
That's something he's heard several times in his dreams. Reggie's right eye turned a faint blue, and Dumbledore's eyes widened. Without further words, Regulus grabbed Severus by the sleeve and pulled him along. In the corridor remained a confused Potter and slightly pale Director. Regulus led Severus into the waiting room without a word. Barty was already rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
"Reggie, where have you been?"

Funny thing. Mages are so proud of their abilities, they say they are superior to Muggles, but really? They don't know anything about magic. The duty of life. A man owes his life to another. It's a bad thing, because life is the greatest gift of magic. There can be a huge price to pay for rescuing her. Some people use it because it's human nature. The rescued person may be trapped. If he doesn't understand that magic doesn't go the same way. Regulus doesn't know how Dumbledore or Potter wanted to use the life debt. Either way, it wouldn't have ended well for Severus. James Potter saved Severus physically. It makes a big difference. Because you can ask the magic to decide whether it is really Snape's life debt, if the saved were Potter's friends, and not Snape. Let the magic judge for itself, because magic knows far more people, as one old Director might deny. Magic flashed brightly in the air, relieving Severus of his supposed debt. Obviously, James was thinking only of his friends, but not of Slytherin. This is not surprising, but it is another reminder that the world is not black and white. If the faculty of the bravest acts in this way, then what happens where the eyes of the common people do not look? Regulus had mentioned Severus's mother because his grandfather knew her parents. The princes might have disowned their daughter, but they still hoped that she would return. Reggie does everything on a hunch. She puts Snape's things in his suitcase and goes with him to the house in the middle of the night Princes through the fireplace. Severus never returned to Hogwarts again. The purebloods quickly learned that he was the heir to the Prince family. The rest of the students learned that Tobias Snape went to prison for abusing his wife and son. Many condemned the Looters because the idiots were poisoning the poor boy's life at school, the only place where he could hide from his father. Regulus could see that at first they and Dumbledore were tense, thinking that the truth about Lupin would come out, but then they calmed down. Severus was their main target for pranks; without him, they switched to others. And they didn't like it. It's only a matter of time before someone answers. After a moment's thought, Reggie called Peeves over and gave him a few Muggle items, which he bought on the sly and kept in an enchanted bag. When the Marauders played the Slytherins, almost sending a couple of them to the infirmary, Peeves answered them. All their underwear was displayed in the great hall, along with Potter's invisibility cloak. This explained how the four of them had escaped detection so easily. There was something else, though. Reggie sat on the banister of the moving staircase, watching the red-faced teenagers and hearing the clear laughter that it was a long time since he had walked these corridors. He had heard and seen what had gone before. It's sad to see how things have changed. But it was also fun. He saw Evans scowl as she hurried into the library. Apparently Severus had finally broken off their toxic relationship. She's smart, but she doesn't have the Prince's talent. I wonder if she's going to get along with Potter now. Regulus could feel the eyes on him through the half-glasses, but he didn't turn. He had already realized that Dumbledore didn't want to admit his mistakes. He doesn't want to believe in what he doesn't like. He probably still thinks that young black's words were just a coincidence.

Blue flames dance all around, but the Aurora purrs softly, almost dancing in the fire. There is no one else here, and he has nothing to be ashamed of. But someone was there. "You are provoking me to attack you, Director," said a hoarse voice.  
"Then you'd better hurry, Lord Grindelwald. Before you are beaten to it."  
The dark mage was instantly at his side, grabbing the dark-haired man by the waist. "Never. I will carve my mark on you so that everyone can see that you are mine."  
Reggie exhaled, looking blearily around the bedroom. The Mark Of Grindelwald? The teenager had to go back to childhood and reread children's fairy tales. He found the Peverells ' descendants and looked around the walls of his room. The newspaper clippings were arranged by date. Voldemort was getting more and more ruthless and ugly. Dark magic is this? But Grindelwald looked good to the last. In his heart, Regulus believes that Grindelwald is the stronger of The two Dark Lords. Sirius has run away from home, and his parents are swearing in the air. Reggie is quietly rummaging through the family library. Kreacher groans at the fact that the teenager does not sleep for days, but can not help. The elf knows that there is no one to help. Regulus flipped through the book and tossed it over his shoulder with a silent laugh. Dumbledore makes enemies worse than anyone else. He is his own worst enemy.

In his fifth year, Regulus's hands began to shake. He feels no pain, only numbness.  
It was as if he had fallen into cotton wool. He doesn't want to spend the rest of his life like this. Black is increasingly sitting by the lake, even skipping classes. His grades are high enough that he won't get anything for it.

"My boy, are you going to catch a cold?"

"I won't notice it."

It's not easy for the marauders now. For pranks, they have already been cursed several times. In addition, students are now more cautious, because they know about the invisibility cloak. They looked at Potter strangely, especially the girls. The Slytherins could hear him, red-faced, urging the Gryffindors on, that he wasn't spying on anyone. A couple of days ago, Regulus had stolen a magic map from Pettigrew. That explained a lot about their antics. Looters tried to find it and create a new one.

They could have done it by their seventh year. Regulus is confident that this will not happen.

"What do you see, Professor?"

Dumbledore looked out at the lake, considering his answer.  
"The surface of water where the wind of the present glides. And you?"  
"A bottom full of dead people," the boy said slowly. "You've got a lot of ghosts following you, Director."  
"Such is the fate of those who live too long, Regulus."  
The old man's blue eyes regarded the boy thoughtfully. "Do you have headaches?"  
Regulus finally turned his tired eyes to the Director. "Pain is proof that we're alive, isn't it?"

Regulus tripped a sixth-year Ravenclaw, causing it to run into Barty and poke him in the mouth. Both teenagers blushed deeply. "No sex on the bed in my help-out room, please."

"Reggie!" Crouch squeaked. August is no fool. He was going to join the Dark Lord, but he kept looking at Barty, and Barty kept following Reggie. Rookwood saw black's hands begin to shake as winter approached.

"It's not what it looks like, is it?" "what is it?" he asked grimly.  
"It's always like this," Regulus muttered.  
"You didn't join?"  
"I wanted to wait until the work in the Ministry, then it would have received its label" confessed Aug. "Now I don't need it." 

Regulus sees his sincerity. He didn't need to warn him about Barty. Rookwood knows that if something happens to Crouch Junior, he'll be in trouble.  
"The death eaters are getting more insistent," black said. "My family Has enough money, and I can provide for Barty if we have to run away."  
They had to eventually. Before Regulus and Barty's sixth year. Orion and Walburga tried to drag their son to Voldemort. He said he had something to do with Barty and August. They were already considered supporters of the Dark Lord, so they got away with it. It was only at the beginning of the year that everything became clear. Barty and Augustus had transferred to another school, and Regulus had disappeared.


End file.
